X Reasons Why We Love
by Aloloo
Summary: X Amount of Reasons Why We Love... Rosalie Edition!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I know most of the fangirls out there absolutely hate characters like Jacob, Mike Newton, the Volterra, etc. My question is **_**why?**_** So, therefore, this fanfiction is dedicated to protecting the less-loved characters of Twilight. **

_**X**_** Amount of Reasons Why We Love Jacob Black**

1) He's a werewolf

2) He's known Bella the longest.

3) Bella acts natural around him. Have you ever noticed that when she's around Edward, she's always flustered? When Bella is with Jacob, she is completely comfterble.

4) He's her air, not her drug.

5) He's human, and can grow old with her, have kids, etc.

6) Charlie would be happy.

7) They can wait as long as they want to get married. He ages with her, so there's no deadline.

8) He's warm.

9) Jacob can't hurt her.

10) He's never left her.

11) He's in love with her.

12) She's in love with him.

13) And Edward knows it.

14) Jacob and Bella are much closer in age than Edward and Bella.

15) Jacob is actually pretty hot.

16) He can fix cars.

**There you go. Sixteen reasons, just like his age. This fanfiction is gonna have pretty short chapters, because I can think of only so many reasons before something else grabs my attention. Please review, flames welcome.**


	2. Mike

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to skybee119, my first reviewer! **

_**X**_** Amount of Reasons Why We Love Mike Newton**

1) Mike is blond.

2) He absolutely adores Bella.

3) Even when Bella was a zombie, he was still nice to her.

4) He doesn't give up easily. Especially when asking Bella out.

5) Maybe, in some far-off, distant land, he's related to Isaac Newton.

6)His name is Mike, not Michael

7) Mike is more human than Jacob, and far safer.

8) He practically always has a smile.

9) He dumped Jessica. That has to count for something.

10) He has all the sporting equipment that you could ever want at his fingertips.

11) He makes Edward so mad sometimes.

12) Technically, in the books, it was never said that Mike had dirty thoughts about Bella.

13) Mike was one of the first people Bella met in Forks.

14) Even though Lauren and Jessica don't like her, he still sticks by and defends her.

15) He's not annoying, he just has a different way of thinking. That he likes to express to Bella. Constantly.

**Fifteen reasons, one less than last chapter. I'm surprised I could even think of fifteen to do on Mike Newton. I could probably do a hundred on why to **_**not**_** like him. Lol.**

**Please Review**


	3. Aro

_**X**_** Amount of Reasons Why We Love Aro**

1) He's so happy. Unnaturally so.

2) He's practically royalty.

3) He has black hair.

4) Aro is, indirectly, the reason why Bella is getting changed.

5) He didn't force Edward or Alice to join his guard, he asked, and very politely at that.

6) He's dreams big. It's not like Edward or Alice would really join him.

7) He is really old. Old people rock.

8) Aro- A missile having a straight thin shaft with a pointed head at one end and often flight-stabilizing vanes at the other, meant to be shot from a bow.

9) He didn't let Edward kill himself.

10) He knows your every thought, just by touching your hand. That's pretty cool.

11) He let Bella leave Volterra, eve though she was supposed to be killed.

12) Doesn't he, in some bizarre ways, remind you of Dumbledore?

13) You know that onion skin is sexy.

14) He has a European accent

**Hmm, I have less and less reasons to like someone. Next chapter I'm going to try to make really long. Oh, and I'm sorry about the lame Aro-arrow pun. I couldn't resist. **

**Please review.**


	4. Rosalie

_**X**_** Amount of Reasons Why We Love Rosalie**

1) She's drop-dead gorgeous

2) She makes Emmett happy

3) If given the choice between saving you, and her mascara, she might pick you.

4) You ought to feel bad for her.

5) She _wants_ to have snot-nosed little kids

6) She's never tasted human blood

7) She is, in a weird way, the reason Bella and Edward got back together. They would have anyway, but Rosalie made it happen sooner.

8) She's a society girl

9) She is a Cullen, after all. Or a Hale, depends on if she's married or not.

10) Rosalie can fix cars.

11) She has a _convertible, _one of the coolest cars ever_._

12) She actually felt bad that she told Edward about Bella killing herself.

13) She's jealous of Bella.

14) She was meant for Edward, and didn't want him. That means Edward could get with Bella!

**Hmm, that last reason is a bit out there, but I couldn't think of anything else. This chapter has the same amount of reasons as the last, so I guess I didn't really keep my promise on making this chapter really long. Eventually, though, I'll come out with a long chapter, you just wait!**

**Please review.**


End file.
